Draastic (OFFICIAL PAGE)
D R A A S T I C W H A T ' S D R A A S T I C ? D'raastic' is a human roleplay set in the year 2039, in this universe there is a small country between Canada and the United States of America. Teens, some adults, and children are captured and tested on by "the labs" which gives them a special power some lucky injections escape and some don't and may face the fate of being sent to war. There are three labs in the country of Draastic, The Elektra "Aslyum" Lab led by Belen Rose, the ? Lab led my _, and the ? Lab led by Weston Matin, the queen's brother each one of the lab is different and incredibly strong. The queen Giselle has been attempting to shut the labs down for years, but almost every time she fails to succeed becausethey keep getting stronger and stronger. Will the country ever be saved from this nightmare? Join Draastic to found out! I N F O R M A T I O N SoundCloud | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} R U L E S I - Character Limit In Draastic there is no more limit to characters due to the lack of members in the group, We hope no limits to characters can keep things interesting. 20 of your characters can have a power. II - Powers A) When picking powers for your character to have please make sure they are not the same as anyone elses, there is tons more powers than just Fire, Water, or Ice. B) Only Injectors and Commanders can have two powers or characters who were formally Injectors or Commanders. Any other character may only have one power. III - Editing A) The only people allowed to edit the main pages (Draastic home page, the wiki main page, and Guides are the staff members. B) Do not edit other member's pages unless you have their permission too. IV - Language A) Swearing is allowed in small doses, if your character swears in every post you make you could face a small punishment (Not allowed to rp for however many days) B) Racist comments are not allowed and frowned upon, if you continue making racist comments (more then 3) you could be banned. V - Romance A) Sexual content - If you want your characters to do "that" or have children please do not roleplay sex, it's unsettling to the rest of the members. Kissing is allowed just don't over do it, its also unsettling to the others. VI - Coding A) Please be mindful of brough colours, since the theme of the wiki is generally dark it may hurt/strain viewers eyes. B) There is no limit to the "fancy" coding you want, backgrounds are allowed and border thickness doesn't matter too much. Please note not all font's work on this wiki, we also don't have templates so quotes, delete templates and stubbing doesn't work here. R A N K S Injectors 2/2 Injectors run the lab. Commanders 2/2 Commanders are the second in command to the Injectors. Council 1/8 Council plans the powers injections will get, hold meetings to discuss the lab's status, future plans. And fill in the for Injector/Injections. They create training plans for the Injections. Scientist 0/10 Scientists work on new powers and inject the injections. Doctors 0/10 Doctors are both in the Labs and avalbile to the public service, they help the injured and sick. Injections ?/20 This are the teens/children/young adults who have powers. King Queen 2/2 King and Queen are a married couple who run the country. Prince Princess 2/X These are the children of the King and Queen Guards 0/10 They protect the castle. Civilians ?/X Self explanitory. Visitors 0/X People who take this rank are not really joining Draastic, they are just staying here long enough to see what it's about. Q & A F O R M S G A L L E R Y Alternative-black-black-lipstick-blue-eyes-Favim.com-3918849.jpg|Elizabeth Miller 73224472 2190673 Zac Efron2 438.jpg|Jay Taylor Tarra.jpg|Tarra Katz 20180210 181107.jpg|Cassandra Byrd 151620296258504948.gif|Giselle Ryleigh Falcon Peg.jpg|Peggy Grainger K.jpg|Kira Bryan Leah.jpg|Leah Sorde A0cdb114e1dbffdbc800c235f860c8a6.jpg|Harley King Mira.jpeg|Miranda (Mira) Laine Joyce.jpg|Joyce Moor Amelia.jpg|Amelia Marshall EytU2Fp.jpg|Aurora Chance Amela.jpg|Winifred (winny) Grace Shales